I Wish
by AnimelovinKiDD
Summary: Sonny reflects back on her teenage life, and her realtionship with Chad. "I still remember that day vividly. The day Chad Dylan Cooper broke up with me, Sonny Munroe." Some Channy/One-shot


Discalimer: Own nothing.

* * *

I still remember that day vividly. The day Chad Dylan Cooper broke up with me, Sonny Munroe. It wasn't like another break up I had back in Wisconsin. He was actually polite about it too, which was a complete shock to me.

Usually girls end up crying, or screaming out of the room and he usually doesn't care. I didn't cry or scream at him, and he had the look of hurt written on his face. Like what he was doing hurt him as well.

"I just need a break." Was the answer he gave me when I asked, out of curiosity, why he was doing it.

When I got home, then I cried for Chad. I couldn't help it, he was my first love and he just left me. Whenever I was around him I acted happy, never sad. Whenever I looked at Chad, he had regret in his eyes.

I had that same look when I saw him with other girls I knew. I regretted letting him out of my grasp and not fighting for him. I got angry whenever I saw him plating a kiss on another girls lips, theirs didn't even match as mine and his did once before. He looked uncomfortable being with them; if he was so uncomfortable why didn't he ask me out again?

One lunch break, I asked him and he, blatantly said, _"I have no idea." _

When I heard he engaged this girl, named Stella Malone, I was hurt. He was marrying this girl he had broken up with numerous times, why couldn't _I_ be that girl? She was beyond beautiful, she was talented, she was a model, and she had a bright future. Whereas I was average pretty, I wasn't too talented, I was not a model, and I didn't know what I was going to do later on.

When I found a beautifully decorated letter, saying the date of Chad's and Stella's wedding, I immediately started crying out crying in the doorway. I was happy for them, yet angry that Chad chose the beautiful, blonde headed model verses average looking me.

So when Stella asked me to help her pick out a wedding dress I tried some on too, for when I really did get married. We both tried on the same dress, and Tawni said to me, in secret of course, I looked better than Stella in it. What a liar she is, I knew Stella was more beautiful in the dress than I was because of all the curves she had, that I didn't.

On the day of the wedding I was sitting with Chad's family, as they knew me from beforehand. When Stella walked down that aisle, I looked to see Chad's reaction; he never looked happier. They both had tears of joy in their eyes and I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy deep the pit of my stomach. After they were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, and kissed, I started crying once more.

When they shared their special dance, I remember the dance we once held as teenagers in a rain shower in late April.

_"He looks so much happier than he's ever been!" _Said one of his cousins.

I felt that pang once again and immediately felt the tears, why couldn't that be me dancing with him?

A few months later, Chad and I had to do a photo shoot and Stella came by and kissed him every minute she could. I looked away every time because that was mine and Chad's thing a long time ago.

Then I met this guy, I thought I'd never see again. He was the guy I hated in my teen years because he was, in a way, cheating on me with my friend. He apologized and I gave him one more chance. When we went out with Chadella, Chad and Stella, Chad kept giving me glances. Now it was his time to be jealous, just as I was.

I made sure the press saw me and my new beau everywhere; sure it was for a little PR but not completely. I kissed him every time I saw the paparazzi or Chad around. Then I didn't feel so bad. He was actually a very nice guy and I started getting genuine feelings for him. He was nice, sensitive, caring, intelligent, not cocky, and not a jerk.

Was I surprised when he asked me to marry him? Yes, very much so. I wished it was Chad, but he was off having sex with Stella somewhere right now. We had a very extravagant wedding and I saw Chad sitting with my family when I walked down the aisle, with my arm intertwined with my fathers. When is saw my husbands face, I felt like I was on top of the world. I had finally gotten over Chad Dylan Cooper, or did I?

I was fooling myself into liking this guy, and then marrying. The truth was that I was still so in love with Chad. But he loved Stella Malone, or rather Stella Cooper; he would never love me back. When me and my husband first made love, I almost screamed out Chad's name because I thought it was Chad at first.

Everyday I always wake up next to my husband, James Conroy. Not Chad Dylan Cooper. How I wish me and Stella could trade places.


End file.
